List of Japanese people
This is a list of notable Japanese people. If a sub-list is indicated, names should be placed in the sub-list instead of this list. To be included in this list, the person must have a Wikipedia article showing they are Japanese. Architects Artists Athletes Authors Educators *Mori Arinori *Tsunesaburō Makiguchi *Midori Suzuki *Fukuzawa Yukichi *Tsuda Yukio Emperors Historians *Ienaga Saburō *Kanda Nobuo *Maruyama Masao *Naitō Torajirō Military leaders Samurai A * Abe Masakatsu * Adachi Kagemori * Adams, William (foreign born) * Aiou Mototsuna * Akao Kiyotsuna * Akechi Mitsuhide * Akiyama Nobutomo * Amago Haruhisa * Amago Yoshihisa ** See also Amago clan * Ankokuji Ekei * Aochi Shigetsuna * Arai Hakuseki * Araki Motokiyo * Araki Murashige * Araki Muratsugu * Arima Kihei * Asakura Yoshikage * Ayame Kagekatsu * Azai Hisamasa * Azai Nagamasa * Azai Sukemasa B * Baba Nobufusa * Bessho Nagaharu C * Chōsokabe Morichika * Chōsokabe Kunichika * Chōsokabe Motochika * Chōsokabe Nobuchika * Collache, Eugène D * Date Masamune ** See also Date clan * Doi Toshikatsu E * Endō Naotsune * Enjoji Nobutane * Enomoto Takeaki * Era Fusahide F * Fūma Kotarō * Fuwa Mitsuharu * Fujiwara no Hidesato (Tawara no Tōda) * Fukushima Masanori G * Gamō Katahide * Gamō Ujisato H * Harada Naomasa * Hasekura Tsunenaga * Hattori Hanzō * Hatano Hideharu * Hasegawa Eishin * Hirate Masahide * Hitotsubashi Keiki * Hōjō Masako * Hōjō Tokimune * Hōjō Ujiyasu * Hōjō Ujimasa * Honda Tadakatsu * Honda Komatsu (Inahime) * Honganji Kennyo * Hosokawa Fujitaka * Hosokawa Gracia * Hosokawa Tadaoki * Hotta Masatoshi I * Ii Naoaki * Ii Naomasa * Ii Naomori * Ii Naonaka * Ii Naosuke * Ii Naotaka * Ii Naoyuki * Ii Naozumi * Iizasa Ienao * Ijuin Tada'aki * Imagawa Yoshimoto * Imai Kanehira * Inugami Nagayasu * Ishida Mitsunari * Isshiki Fujinaga * Itagaki Nobukata * Itagaki Taisuke * Itō Hirobumi * Iwanari Tomomichi J * Jinbo Nagamoto K * Kaneko Ietada * Katagiri Katsumoto * Kataoka Mitsumasa * Katō Kiyomasa * Kawakami Gensai * Kido Takayoshi * Kikkawa Hiroie * Kimotsuki Kanetsugu * Kobayakawa Hideaki * Kobayakawa Hidekane * Kobayakawa Takakage * Kojima Toyoharu * Kuroda Denta * Kuroda Kanbei Don Sim(e)on Josui Yoshitaka * Kuroda Kiyotaka * Kusunoki Masashige * Kuwana Tarozaemon * Kumagai Naozane M * Maeda Keiji * Maeda Nagatane * Maeda Toshiie * Maeda Toshinaga * Maeda Toshitsune * Magome Kageyu * Manabe Akifusa * Matsudaira Nobutsuna * Matsudaira Nobuyasu * Matsudaira Higo no Kami Katamori * Matsudaira Sadanobu * Matsudaira Tadayoshi * Matsudaira Teru * Matsunaga Hisahide * Matsunaga Hisamichi * Matsuo Bashō * Matsudaira Motoyasu * Minamoto no Mitsunaka * Minamoto no Yoshiie * Minamoto no Yoshimitsu * Minamoto no Yoshinaka * Minamoto no Yoshitomo * Minamoto no Yoshitsune * Minamoto no Tameyoshi * Minamoto no Yorimasa * Minamoto no Yorimitsu * Minamoto no Yoritomo * Minamoto no Noriyori * Minoro Takashi * Mirei Kiritani * Miura Anjin * Miura Yoshimoto * Miyamoto Musashi * Miyoshi Chōkei * Miyoshi Yoshitsugu * Mizuno Tadakuni * Moniwa Yoshinao * Mōri Motonari * Mori Nagasada * Mori Nagayoshi * Mōri Okimoto * Mori Ranmaru * Mōri Takamoto * Mori Tadamasa * Mōri Terumoto * Mori Yoshinari N * Nagakura Shinpachi * Nagao Harukage * Nagao Kagenobu * Nagao Masakage * Nagao Tamekage * Naoe Kanetsugu * Nakagawa Kiyohide * Naoe Kagetsuna * Naoe Kanetsugu * Nihonmatsu Yoshitsugu * Niimi Nishiki * Niiro Tadamoto * Niwa Nagahide * Niwa Nagashige O * Oda Hiroyoshi * Oda Nobuhide * Oda Nobunaga * Oda Nobutada * Oda Nobutomo * Oda Nobukatsu * Oda Nobuyasu * Ogasawara Shōsai * Ōishi Kuranosuke * Okada Izō * Judge Ōoka * Ōta Dōkan * Ōtomo Sōrin * Okita Sōji * Ōkubo Toshimichi * Okunomiya Masaie * Ōuchi Yoshitaka R * Reizei Takatoyo * Rokkaku Sadayori * Rokkaku Yoshiharu * Rokkaku Yoshitaka * Rusu Masakage * Ryūzōji Takanobu ** See also Ryūzōji clan S * Saigo Kiyokazu * Sagara Taketō * Saigō Takamori * Saigō Yoshikatsu * Saitō Dōsan * Saitō Hajime * Saitō Musashibo Benkei * Saitō Yoshitatsu * Sakai Tadakiyo * Sakai Tadashige * Sakai Tadayo * Sakamoto Ryōma * Sakuma Morimasa * Sakuma Nobumori * Sanada Masayuki * Sanada Nobuyuki * Sanada Yukimura * Sasaki Kojirō * Sasaki Yoshikiyo * Serizawa Kamo * Shibata Katsuie * Shima Sakon * Shimada Ichirō * Shimazu Katsuhisa * Shimazu Tadahisa * Shimazu Tadatsune * Shimazu Tadayoshi * Shimazu Takahisa * Shimazu Yoshihiro * Shimazu Yoshihisa * Shindou Hiroshii ** See also Shimazu clan * Sogo Nagayasu * Sue Yoshitaka T * Tachibana Muneshige * Tachibana Dōsetsu * Tachibana Ginchiyo * Taigen Sessai * Taira no Kiyomori * Taira no Masakado * Takahashi Shigetane * Takenaka Shigeharu * Takaoka Muneyasu * Takasugi Shinsaku * Takayama Justo (Shigetomo) * Takayama Ukon * Takechi Hanpeita * Takeda Katsuyori * Takeda Nobukatsu * Takeda Nobushige * Takeda Shingen * Tani Tadasumi * Tani Tateki * Toki Yorinari * Tokugawa Ieyasu * Tokugawa Hidetada * Tokugawa Nariaki * Tokugawa Yoshinobu * Toyotomi Hideyoshi * Toyotomi Hideyori * Tozuka Tadaharu * Tsukahara Bokuden U * Uesugi Kagekatsu * Uesugi Kagetora * Uesugi Kenshin * Ujiie Naomoto * Ukita Naoie * Ukita Okiie * Umezawa Michiharu * Usami Sadamitsu * Uyama Hisanobu W * Wada Shinsuke * Watanabe Kazan * Watanabe no Tsuna Y * Yagyū Jūbei Mitsuyoshi * Yasuke (foreign born) * Yamada Arinaga * Yamada Arinobu * Yamada Nagamasa * Yamagata Masakage * Yamanami Keisuke * Yanagisawa Yoshiyasu * Yonekura Shigetsugu * Yagyū Munenori * Yamauchi Kazutoyo * Yūki Hideyasu Kamakura shōguns ]] # Minamoto no Yoritomo, r. 1192–1199Nussbaum, "Minamoto no Yoritomo" at p. 635. # Minamoto no Yoriie, r. 1202–1203Nussbaum, "Minamoto no Yoriie" at p. 635. # Minamoto no Sanetomo, r. 1203–1219Nussbaum, "Minamoto no Yoritomo" at pp. 633-634. # Kujō Yoritsune, r. 1226–1244Nussbaum, "Fujiwara no Yoritsune" at p. 212; "Kujō Yoritsune" at p. 571 linking "Hōjō Masako" at p. 340 # Kujō Yoritsugu, r. 1244–1252Nussbaum, "Fujiwara no Yoritsugu" at p. 212. # Prince Munetaka, r. 1252–1266Nussbaum, "Munetaka Shinnō" at p. 666. # Prince Koreyasu, r. 1266–1289Nussbaum, "Koreyasu Shinnō" at p. 561. # Prince Hisaakira, r. 1289–1308Nussbaum, "Hisaakira Shinnō" at p. 321. # Prince Morikuni, r. 1308–1333Nussbaum, "Morikuni Shinnō" at p. 660. # Prince Morinaga, r.1333–1334Nussbaum, "Morinaga Shinnō" at p. 660. # Prince Norinaga, r. 1334–1338 Kamakura shikken # Hōjō Tokimasa, r. 1203–1205Nussbaum, "Hōjō Tokimasa" at p. 340. # Hōjō Yoshitoki, r. 1205–1224Nussbaum, "Hōjō Yoshitoki" at p. 341. # Hōjō Yasutoki, r. 1224–1242Nussbaum, "Hōjō Yasutoki" at p. 341. # Hōjō Tsunetoki, r. 1242–1246Nussbaum, "Hōjō Tsunetoki" at p. 341. # Hōjō Tokiyori, r. 1246–1256Nussbaum, "Hōjō Tokiyori" at p. 341. # Hōjō Tokimune, r. 1268–1284Nussbaum, "Hōjō Tokimune" at p. 341. # Hōjō Sadatoki, r. 1284–1301Nussbaum, "Hōjō Sadatoki" at p. 340. # Hōjō Morotoki, r. 1301–1311Nussbaum, "Hōjō Morotoki" at p. 340. # Hōjō Takatoki, r. 1316–1326Nussbaum, "Hōjō Takatoki" at p. 340. Ashikaga shōguns # Ashikaga Takauji, ruled 1338–1358Nussbaum, "Ashikaga Takauji" at p. 55. # Ashikaga Yoshiakira, r. 1359–1368Nussbaum, "Ashikaga Yoshiakira" at p. 55. # Ashikaga Yoshimitsu, r. 1368–1394Nussbaum, "Ashikaga Ysohimitsu" at p. 56. # Ashikaga Yoshimochi, r. 1395–1423Nussbaum, "Ashikaga Yoshimochi" at p. 56. # Ashikaga Yoshikazu, r. 1423–1425Nussbaum, "Ashikaga Yoshikazu" at p. 56. # Ashikaga Yoshinori, r. 1429–1441Nussbaum, "Ashikaga Yoshinori" at p. 56. # Ashikaga Yoshikatsu, r. 1442–1443Nussbaum, "Ashikaga Yoshikatsu" at p. 56. # Ashikaga Yoshimasa, r. 1449–1473Nussbaum, "Ashikaga Yoshimasa" at p. 56; Ackroyd, p. 298; n.b., Shōgun Yoshimasa was succeeded by Shōgun Yoshihisa (Yoshimasa's natural son), then by Shōgun Yoshitane (Yoshimasa's first adopted son), and then by Shōgun Yoshizumi (Yoshimasa's second adopted son) # Ashikaga Yoshihisa, r. 1474–1489Nussbaum, "Ashikaga Yoshihisa" at p. 56. # Ashikaga Yoshitane, r. 1490–1493, 1508–1521Nussbaum, "Ashikaga Yoshitane" at p. 57; Ackroyd, p. 385 n104; excerpt, "Some apparent contradictions exist in various versions of the pedigree owing to adoptions and name-changes. Yoshitsuna (sometimes also read Yoshikore) changed his name and was adopted by Yoshitane. Some pedigrees show Yoshitsuna as Yoshizumi's son, and Yoshifuyu as Yoshizumi's son." # Ashikaga Yoshizumi, r. 1494–1508Nussbaum, "Ashikaga Yoshizumi" at p. 57. # Ashikaga Yoshiharu, r. 1521–1546Nussbaum, "Ashikaga Yoshiharu" at p. 55. # Ashikaga Yoshiteru, r. 1546–1565Nussbaum, "Ashikaga Yoshiteru" at p. 57. # Ashikaga Yoshihide, r. 1568Nussbaum, "Ashikaga Yoshihide" at p. 56. # Ashikaga Yoshiaki, r. 1568–1573Nussbaum, "Ashikaga Yoshiaki" at p. 55. Tokugawa shōguns Over the course of the Edo period, influential relatives of the shōgun included: * Tokugawa Mitsukuni of the Mito domainNussbaum, "Tokugawa Mitsukuni" at p. 979. * Tokugawa Nariaki of the Mito domainNussbaum, "Tokugawa Nariaki" at p. 979. * Tokugawa Mochiharu of the Hitotsubashi branch * Tokugawa Munetake of the Tayasu branch.Nussbaum, "Tayasu" at p. 954. * Matsudaira Katamori of the Aizu branch.Nussbaum, "Matsudaira Katamori" at p. 616. * Matsudaira Sadanobu, born into the Tayasu branch, adopted into the Hisamatsu-Matsudaira of Shirakawa.Nussbaum, "Matsudaira Sadanobu" at p. 617. Pre-modern Emperors *Emperor Jinmu *Emperor Kōbun *Emperor Tenmu *Emperor Go-Toba *Emperor Go-Daigo Commanders from loyal family *Kibitsuhiko-no-mikoto *Yamato Takeru *Empress Jingū Commanders in Thirty-Eight Years' War *Ōtomo no Otomaro *Sakanoue no Tamuramaro *Aterui Modern *Anami Korechika *Doihara Kenji *Enomoto Takeaki *Kuroki Itei (Kuroki Tamemoto) *Matsui Iwane *Ōta Minoru *Suzuki Kantarō *Tōgō Heihachirō *Tōjō Hideki *Yamamoto Isoroku *Shiro Kawase *Ishiwara Kanji Musicians Personalities Comedians Idols (male) Idols (female) Models Musicians and singers (male) Musicians and singers (female) Tarento *Aya Ueto *Becky *Kazushige Nagashima *Kano sisters *Mina Fukui *Momoiro Clover Z Actors Actresses TV and radio personalities *Iijima Ai *Mao Inoue *Kano sisters *Sugita Kaoru *Mino Monta *Shinohara Tomoe Others *Kurihara Harumi *Papaya Suzuki Politicians Prime Ministers Prime Ministers during the Meiji period (1868–1912) Under the Meiji Emperor Prime Ministers during the Taishō period (1912–1926) Under the Taishō Emperor Prime Ministers during the Shōwa period (1926–1947) Under the Shōwa Emperor Prime Ministers during the Shōwa period (1947–1989) Under the Shōwa Emperor Prime Ministers during the Heisei period (1989–present) Under Emperor Akihito Politicians Religious leaders Scientists Mathematicians Economists Other notables Other Japanese References See also *List of people by nationality Category:Lists Category:Lists of Japanese people